


burritos and gayness

by ImGayForAzula



Series: I’m in love with Janna Ordonia, can’t you tell? [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Swearing, britta’s tacos is just taco bell, kinda mutual pining, monster energy, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGayForAzula/pseuds/ImGayForAzula
Summary: Working the night shift just became a whole lot gayer.
Relationships: Janna Ordonia/Reader
Series: I’m in love with Janna Ordonia, can’t you tell? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090109
Kudos: 1





	burritos and gayness

**Author's Note:**

> There aren’t really any warnings but there is swearing in this if that concerns you.

Britta’s Tacos, 11:00 p.m.

I walked into the kitchen of Britta’s Tacos, just as Oscar was about to leave.  
“Oh hi (Y/N)! You about to clock in?”  
“Yes, I am. Better get to work, look at all these customers! They’re all waiting for a taco, an hour before midnight.” I said sarcastically, pointing at the nonexistent line of customers at the ordering window.  
Oscar laughed while taking off his apron and grabbing his backpack, heading for the back door.  
“Well I’ll leave you to it, see ya tomorrow (Y/N)!  
“See ya!” I let out a sigh just as he closed the door, why do I have to work the late shift? I wouldn’t be sleeping at this hour anyways, I’d just be endlessly scrolling through Tumblr, but stil!   
Running on pure monster energy drink and three hours of sleep, I put on my apron and hat, and walked over to the ordering window to wait for any customers to show up. About a month ago, the owner decided that Britta’s Tacos was going to become a twenty four hours restaurant. And of course I was the one who got assigned the 11 p.m.-7 a.m. shift.   
I mean, it’s not that bad. I get some time away from my shitty family and the manager isn’t even here so I pretty much get to do whatever I want. This led to me making a TikTok account dedicated to showing what it’s like to work the night shift at Britta’s Tacos. Of course not all of my videos are about Britta’s Tacos, but about eighty percent of my TikToks are recorded here.   
In my first month of working the night shift, I’ve met some interesting people. There was the trucker who had been broke so many times he didn’t know what to believe, the boy toy named troy who used to live in Detroit and many more. But none of them caught my eye like the girl that just sat down at that table just did.   
There seemed to be this wave of I don’t give a fuck radiating off of her. And that was way more attractive to me than it should be. I noticed I had been staring when she dropped a heavy book onto the metal table which caused a loud noise to resonate through the courtyard and wake me up from my daydream.   
She continued to place more books, sketchbooks and occult looking items such as animal skulls onto the table. And the whole time I was watching her the only thing going through my head was “Fuck, my gay is showing.”   
As she stood up and made her way to the order window, I quickly turned off my work voice that I had to use with adult customers and switched to my regular voice.  
“Hi, welcome to Britta’s Tacos. What can I get ya?”   
“Just a uhm burrito and a large cherry coke please.”  
OH MY GOD SHES’S NICE TO RESTAURANT STAFF ARF ARF BARK BARK.  
Looks like I’m gay panicking again, okay lemme snap out of it.  
“Alright I’ll be back with your order in just a moment.” I went to the kitchen and started off by toasting the tortilla for five seconds on each side. While putting the organs inside the tortilla skin I let my mind wander to that girl again.  
I have to stop doing this, I catch feels way to quickly and it’s not even funny, it’s just sad. But I can’t help it.   
“Well, I guess it’s time to not shoot my shot and regret it for the rest of my life.” I thought as I wrapped the burrito and poured the cherry coke into a cup. Bagging the order and putting it on a tray, I made my way back to the order number where the girl goddess was on the phone with someone.  
“Yes Star, I’m sure it’s her. Now hurry over here before I break into your house and kidnap you.”  
She hung up on her friend and turned towards me.  
“Sorry for that, how much do I owe you?”  
“That would be A dollar and eighteen cents.”  
She handed me the money and just when I thought I’d never see her again and I’d never have a chance with her.  
It happened.  
Her phone rang.  
And what was her ringtone?  
Dead girl in the pool by girl in red.  
Time to shoot that shot like they shot Harambe  
“Ugh Tom stop calling me.” She mumbled under her breath as she declined the call.  
My brain was fucking zooming as I tried to think of a conversation topic.   
Then all of the sudden someone fucking tackled her.  
I leaned over the counter and saw a girl with long blonde hair. I immediately recognized her voice as she loudly shrieked out. “JANNA BANANA”  
“Ugh, Star get off!”   
Okay so now I know her name is Janna. That’s progress, right?  
But that’s besides the point. I know that bouncy ball! She’s my favorite TikTok mutual!  
“Starship420?”  
She turned her head towards me and her eyes seemed to light up as she recognized me.  
“(Y/N)’s Tacos?”   
I jumped over the counter and laughed in glee.  
“Oh my god star! I had no Idea you lived in Echo Creek!”  
“I didn’t know you lived here either!”  
The girl who I now knew was named Janna walked over to her table with her food and started reading through one of her books.  
“Yeah this is great! So uhm, can I get you anything?”  
She held her chin as she thought about her order.  
“You saw my sugarrito video?”  
My expression suddenly went dead serious as I nodded to her and climbed back over the counter and headed towards the kitchen.  
I continued to assemble a normal burrito but then dumped on five heaping tablespoons of sugar. I filled up a medium cup with mountain dew, bagged it up and brought it to the ordering window.   
“Alright that’s a dollar and eighteen cents.”   
Star grabbed a big stash of money from a wallet that didn’t look like it belonged to her and handed a five dollar bill to me.  
“Thank you, and here’s your change.”  
She grabbed her change and then proceeded to hurl it past my head into the kitchen.  
“Keep the change.”   
“I- okay thanks.”  
Star took the tray from my hands and made her way towards Janna.  
As I was picking up the change that Star decided to yeet into the kitchen I realized that me and Janna had one thing in common that could cause us to become friends.  
We were both friends with Star.  
Star had the ability to magically create new friendships. Because of star I met Ponyhead, Marco, Kelly and many more people.  
I once again hopped over the counter and joined the two girls at their table, where Star was excitedly telling Janna about the science of the sugarrito while Janna was drawing different glyphs on a sheet of paper and mindlessly nodding to make it look like she was listening.  
I bravely took a seat next to Janna.  
“Watcha drawing?  
Janna jumped and looked at me.  
“Uhm yeah, ha you startled me. I’m trying to draw light glyphs.”  
I looked at her drawings and realized I recognized them.  
“Oh like from The Owl House?”  
Okay (Y/N), this is your time. If she says she likes the show, mention Lumity and look at her reaction.  
“Yes! You watch that show? I started watching after I found out Lumity is canon.”  
OKAY THIS IS GOING GREAT SHE LIKES LUMITY  
I let out a soft laugh and smiled at her. “I started crying during the dance scene!”  
We both burst out laughing, as we were both attempting to catch our breath we subconsciously scooted closer to each other.  
Both of us seemed to have forgotten that Star was there too but she was too busy to notice, aggressively texting someone.  
She stood up and grabbed her unfinished drink. “Sorry guys, Marco’s REALLY upset that I stole his wallet again. He wants me to come home to return it. I’ll see you guys, maybe we can arrange a meetup tomorrow.”  
She grabbed her wand out of nowhere and took a deep breath before yelling “SUMMONING CLOUDY CHARM”.  
A fucking cloud that looked like it just consumed some psychedelics appeared out of thin air, Star hopped onto the cloud and flew away.  
“Does she do that often?”  
“Yeah, you should be seeing a lot of that when hanging out with her.”  
Janna and I talked for what seemed like hours and hours. We both chugged the monster energy cans from my backpack and she tought me about the topics in her books.   
She seemed to light up as she ranted about hexes and spells. And by the time the sun rose, I knew more about the paranormal then I thought was possible.  
“My manager is coming in an hour, I should probably get everything set up to make it look like I was working all night, I’m not really looking to get fired.”  
Janna stretched and began packing up all of her stuff. “So you wanna meet up again some time?”  
I stood up placed a hand next to her on the table, leaning to the side.  
Okay time for twenty seconds of bravery.  
“Sure, when you got time?” I said to her, smirking.  
She looked up at me, the tiniest blush forming on her face “Uhm, maybe we can meet up here on Thursday and we can watch a movie at my place? Maybe get some snacks from 7 eleven.  
I pushed myself off of the table.  
Sure, it’s a date.  
I walked back to the restaurant, silently celebrating my succes.

Britta’s Tacos, 07:a.m.

I had just finished all of my tasks and was waiting for the manager to show up to dismiss me.   
As Dana walked in she greeted me and looked at me questioningly.  
“Girl you just finished an eight hour shift, what’s got you so happy?”  
“Nothing”


End file.
